Description: from applicant?s Abstract) The purpose of this study is to examine the feasibility of a non-pharmacological nursing intenlennor designed to prevent bone loss, improve balance, and enhance self-efficacy in postmenopausal women. The goal is to reduce morbidity associated with falls and bone fractures in this population. The intervention consists of progressive load-bearing, strength-training, and balance exercises. Twenty women, age 60 to 75 years, will be recruited to participate in the study Following baseline testing, subjects will be randomly assigned to an exercise group (n = 10), or to a sedentary control group (n = 10) Subjects in the exercise group will participate in 32 weeks (three, 1-hour sessions/week) of supervised exercise training. Training will consist of stretching and flexibility calisthenics, strength training, walking and stair-climbing while wearing weighted vests. an; balance exercises consisting of toe-to-heel walking, and walking while negotiating obstacles. Measurements will include (1) dual-energy x-ray absorptiometry (DEXA) scans of the hip and lumbar spine. (2) strength measurements of the flexors and extensors of the trunk, arms, legs and hand grips, (3) postural balance and stability measured by clinical balance tests and force platforms, and (4) scores on the Osteoporosis Self-Efficacy Scale Strength and balance will be tested at baseline, 16 weeks, and 32 weeks DEXA scans and self-efficacy will be tested at baseline and at 32 weeks. Statistical analyses will compare changes in bone density of the femoral neck and lumbar spine, muscle strength, balance, and self-efficacy scores within and between the two groups.